THE DEATH OF MIA AIME
by megsy r
Summary: IMPORTANT. Not actually a wowp or wingin' it fanfic. there are just references. This is the much awaited prequel to Toni & Lorenza. This is the story of how Mia, as she is known after being toni, died and became an angel and what led her to stray from them and eventually become a criminal. Please read and review Warning: RAPE, THEMES OF DEATH, LOSS and BETRAYAL.
1. Chapter 1

_THE DEATH OF MIA AIME_

_Crazy town: Deeper into madness\par_

_You know sometimes you just wanna get away from it all, or maybe you wanna get away forever. Especially when you're in school. Its like an educational prison, designed to keep you in, there to make you feel trapped. Anyone who is mentally in school when they are physically there, they can't be normal. Its natural to wanna get away. I want to get away more than once. I'm always in my fantasy land and if it weren't for the few ties to the real world that I have , I'd be there forever. I never used to understand that film Sucker punch, it confused me, but now I think I get it. That guy killed Babydoll's mother and he's shown killing her sister and he takes her to a mental hospital where her battle for sanity is lost. But in her case, it wasn't so much a choice to go insane. Her insanity wasn't as welcoming and tempting as mine is. If it weren't for my family and friends, I'd be somewhere else. I'd be in some fantasy world; I'd be in my own insanity._

_Day 1: I walked down the alleyway that led from the bus stop to my house. When I got home, I called out to my mother: _

_Me: Hey I'm home. I went into the sitting room where my three collies greeted me. I love my collies; they are one of my few ties to the world. My beautiful Lolli, my 15 year old border collie cross Australian cattle dog, and Widdawo, my 4 year old pedigree border collie and Shax, my 1 year old pedigree border collie. They are a big tie for me to the real world. Oh, btw, my name is Ellen. I put my backpack in the hallway, put my lunchbox by the sink and was then greeted by my mum in the kitchen._

_Mum: Hello, darling. How was school?_

_Me: Hi, mum, it was aiight, I guess. I'm going upstairs to get changed._

_Mum: Ok, when you've done that you can walk the dogs. _

_Me: But... (Sighs) Fine!_

_I put up a lot of fuss about walking the dogs, but I don't mind it really. Walking the dogs is another great way for me to escape reality. I went up the stairs to my bedroom. My bedroom is like a large wardrobe. Its so small. I have lavender and marshmallow walls, a broken pine wardrobe, two sets of Chester drawers, a playstation 2, a wii, ds lite, a DVD player and a 16 inch plasma screen TV. I have thousands of DVD's and books and stuff. Oh, I also have a bed, obviously. I got changed into my dark blue legging jeggings, my angel denim skirt and my angel long-sleeved top. After I walked the dogs, I grabbed the school stuff that I needed and walked to my Nan's. I always stay at my Nan's at the weekend. _

_SUNDAY AFTERNOON._

_I had just come back from the shops, getting shopping for my Nan, when I heard an explosion. I ran around the corner and saw that my Nan's house was on fire and the top half had come off. I stood there frozen in shock. I then called the police and an ambulance. They arrived an hour later. After they came out of the house they told me that all residents of it were in there at the time of the explosion and that there were no survivors. Tears silently rolled down my cheeks. I fell to my knees. I didn't speak a word for a whole two weeks. _

_It's been two weeks since the explosion. I don't feel any better, but I'm speaking now. I'm at home with my mum, my brother and my dogs. I came down stairs in my pyjamas. My pyjamas consist of pink long-sleeved top, white bottoms with cows and hearts on them and grey furry boot slippers. I hadn't been going to school. I simply refused to._

_Me: Hi mum. _

_I said as I saw her sitting on the couch. I flicked the TV on to Disney channel. _

_Mum: Hi darling. You know you should really go to school._

_Me: I know but... I can' t. I just can't.\_

_She frowned at me. She was obviously worried and I didn't blame her. _

_Mum: Ok honey._

_She ran her fingers through my hair. I loved my hair being played with. I ushered Widdawo, my 4 year old border collie, onto the couch with me. He jumped up onto my lap and I stroked his head. I loved my dogs. They're my world. I don't know what I would do without them. They're my everything. _

_Its now 6.00 pm and my mum's phone is ringing. I tried to listen to the conversation, but all I heard was my mum's side of the conversation. _

_Mum: Hello?_

_Mum: Oh?_

_Mum: Oh my. _

_Mum: Oh my god._

_Mum: Yes, ok. Thank you. Goodbye officer. _

_I now knew it was the police who had called. Oh my god, I wonder what they wanted? Has something happened? _

_Me: That was the police?_

_My mum nodded._

_Mum: Yes... um... it seems..._

_Me: What? What is it?_

_I demanded to know. If something had happened I deserved to know._

_Mum: Someone broke into your brother's place... and... gunned down him, Sasha and Kairen. They're all dead. _

_Me: Oh my god._

_My brother Jimmy is dead? Sasha, my sister in law is dead? My nephew is dead? No, no, no, no. This... This just can't be happening. My mum put on the news which had on it Sasha's picture, Jimmy's picture and Kairen's picture. It was all over the news. They then showed us a picture of their killer. His name was Harry Berry. I turned the TV off and my mum and I sat there crying in each other's arms with the dogs around us. I had lost a brother, a sister in law and a nephew. She had lost a son, a daughter in law, and her only grandson. That night was the first night that I went completely into the world of fantasy, without any clue of what went on around me. I blinked and when my eyes opened, I found myself surrounded in white. There was a tree a few metres away from me. I walked up to it and touched the bark. I could feel it between my fingers. I stroked the leaves of it and ran my hand along the branches. It was all so... real. I gazed up to the beautiful morning sky, the sun shinning down on me, and for what felt like the first time in the millennium, I actually felt… ok. _

_Xxx_

_Well this is the first chapter to the prequel of Toni & Lorenza. No worries. There will be many more chapters of this. I am also focusing on one story at a time, so updates will be sooner and more regular. Well please review and tell me what you think of the first bit. I will update soon._

_Xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_A/N: Well the chapter is finally here, as promise. : D read and review guys._

_I awoke in my bed, opening my eyes to find myself back in my all to normal, average room. The events of this past year suddenly hit me, smack on. So did the difference between the fantasy and the reality. Compared reality seemed just so...dull... and lifeless. It didn't feel like living. I took a deep breath, and swung my legs around my bed, standing up and walking over to my wardrobe. I slowly and carefully opened the unhinged doors of my small, dull white armoire that I towered over, even only being of average height. I was 5 ft. 11, just like most of the girls at my school. School, I thought. Maybe it would be good to get away for a while. I picked up my phone and checked the time. If I hurried, I could still get there. Being at home wasn't doing me any good, so I figured why not. Maybe it could help me forget. Even for just a second. I quickly threw on an old shirt and some leggings followed with an old pair of my mum's chewed up shoes. It didn't matter about not wearing uniform as I was on study leave and we're sixth form so we're allowed to wear our own clothes. I grabbed my bag, not bothering to brush my hair or teeth or put make-up on. I knew I stunk but I couldn't bring myself to care. I walked out of the door, slamming it, walking to the bus stop in the pouring rain in just a t-shirt. I really don't care much anymore, 'cause what's the point? If I care, or love, then things will go wrong and the people I love are taken away from me. A friend of mine texted me as I got to the bus stop and leant against the large oak tree there. I saw people staring and felt rage. I welcomed it as any other emotion was better than sadness. Anything. I glared at them, giving them evils, before turning to read my text and ignore them. It was K. She wondered if I was in today and if I was ok. Like always. She made sure to text the same thing every day. She also mentioned that all of our group of friends were gonna be at school tomorrow due to a year 11 exam. Everyone had to come in. I'd never texted back before, because it all just felt soo... pointless. So for the first time in months... I texted back. I replied a simple... yes. I saw the bus pull up and put my phone back in my pocket, pulling my bag over my shoulder, and stepping on the bus, keeping my head down. I sat in my usual seat and looked out the window. I used to love the bus ride the most as it was a chance to just think, but I didn't want to think anymore. All there was to think about... was death and destruction, and that was not something I wanted to think about. I sighed and rested my head on my hands looking at the dull scenery of the countryside, which I used to find beautiful. It was kind of sad really. I used to appreciate all the little things in life, but a lot of it just seemed pointless and dull. Though a small smile tugged at my lips as I saw a tree with pink blossoms that had just come to bloom. Suddenly, I found myself in a forest. I could see lights and high skyscrapers coming from the centre. How odd. The trees were a beautiful green that matched perfectly to the apple smelling grass that I could feel beneath my bare feet. The sky was a bright candyfloss pink, with red, fluffy clouds spread out within it. The sun was shining and it was a Mediterranean blue. The skyscrapers in the middle of the forest were tall and seemingly endless. They seemed to go far beyond the awe inspiring sky. I walked into the centre to get a better look at the city. There were houses and much smaller buildings, contrasting with the skyscrapers. Everything had a graphic feel to it, like I had just stepped into a graphic novel. I couldn't help but think that maybe, somehow, I had. The city reminded me of how I had always imagined New York. It was like that, crossed with the enchanted forest straight out of Snow White. A thought occurred to me that there were no animals for that. As if reading my mind, a white stag appeared before me, along with a few white deer's and snow leopards. I felt no fear. I knew nothing could hurt me here. They were here to help me, merely part of my welcoming committee. I slowly approached the stag and ran a hand along its soft fur. I climbed onto it and rode off into the sunset. Suddenly I heard someone calling my name._

_?: Ellen! Ellen!_

_I suddenly found myself in a classroom surrounded by students and a familiar English teacher. I blinked and recognised her as Mrs Basde. Everyone was staring at me with worried eyes and doubtful looks on their faces. I ignored their constant stares._

_Me: Huh? Oh sorry, Mrs Basde._

_She looked at me with sympathetic eyes, though her hands were on her hips in a fierce and stubborn manner. She took a deep breath and sighed shaking her head slightly and muttering something under her breath that I couldn't quite understand._

_Mrs Basde: Alright. Just don't let it happen again._

_I merely nodded. It wasn't like I could promise or guarantee anything. _

_Xxx_

_A little while later, I met up with K and the gang to hang out. We had a pretty cool time. We went down the high street and got some sweets and K turned into her usual hyper self. She actually made me laugh, which made her and the rest of them smile. It made me smile too. I felt... better. It had been a good day and my friends had strayed my mind away from the worry, the sadness and the death and the destruction. I walked home from school and walked in to the sitting room door in my house. I chucked my bag on the couch. My mum was standing there with her arms crossed, worry clear on her face. She was angry and I knew why. I hadn't left a note or anything and she was worried something had happened to me. I couldn't blame her really. _

_Mum: I've been worried sick. You left no note, no nothing. You could've mentioned something._

_Me: Except you're always asleep!_

_I yelled back at her. Just then, my youngest older brother, though I suppose he was just my older brother now that Jimmy is dead, Jerry, walked through the door wearing his arsenal shirt like usual. He nodded to me as a sign of respect._

_Jerry: Aiight Ells?_

_I nodded back._

_Me: Yeah. _

_Our communication had always been this way even before but now it had become even more stifled. Jerry was one to stifle his feelings though I could see the pain clearly through his eyes. He chucked his bag on the sofa, like I had with mine, and ran upstairs. I turned back to my mum and distantly heard the shower turn on in the bathroom upstairs. He had been in the shower a lot lately. Maybe he thought he could wash away his troubles, wash away everything that had happened. I looked to my mum, crossing my arms stubbornly, mimicking her position. She rolled her eyes at me._

_Ellen: Don't ever worry me like that again._

_I sighed, not sorry at all._

_Me: Ya mum. Sorry._

_I uncrossed my arms and made my way upstairs._

_Xxx_

_The Next day I went to school again, coming in on the bus. The bus ride is where is I seem to always fade, and then I always find myself in class. Strangely though, this time, I found myself in a year 9 class. I have no knowledge of getting on or off the bus anymore. It's all starting to blur. I murmured an apology and made my way out of the classroom, making my way to the canteen. Halfway there I decided to go to our bench instead. It was like our own personal hangout. I saw some younger kids on there and kicked them off. They looked at me, fear in their eyes, and made their way into the canteen. I sat down on the bench and lifted my feet onto the bench the other side. A sudden flicker of red caught my eye. Suddenly the science labs exploded and I lifted my arms to my eyes, to shield myself from the bright flames, which as I looked closer at them, seemed to be coming closer. As I sat there shocked, the art blocks also blew up. After sitting there in shock for a few seconds, I got up and ran to the bus stop located at the back of the school. Luckily I didn't have to go through any buildings and I was quite close. I fell to the floor as the rest of the school exploded, placing my hands at the back of my head to shield myself. I removed my hands and stood up, spinning around to face the scene of the exploded school that was encased in flames. With a sudden realisation, I realized that all my friends were in there. I felt tears roll down my cheeks and I realised I was crying. I picked up my bag and ran down the road that led to Washington roundabout. It was a long road and there was a lot of miles distance but I would run 5000 miles to get away from there. I would run 5000 miles to get away from what I'd just seen. As I ran, the scene of the road changed to a concrete forest and back again, constantly flickering. I just kept running._

_Xxx_

_Well. Wadya guys think? Pls review. I hope doesn't remove this story or Toni & Lorenza as they're not technically fanfics. But I'm backing them both up just in case. And if they do remove them, I'll just put them on wattpad which allows you to also put on your own fics as well as fanfics which is so cool! K till next time. Any questions, then ask. I tried to go deeper into her mind here. Thnx. Reviews, comments, insight, criticism is all welcome. :) love you all. Will update soon._

_Xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to say this isn't chapter. But since my laptop was broken by my brother my sister is insisting I don't use it until its fixed. I will still use it of course, despite my sister but updates will be a little slower, so I apologize for that. Please try and be patient with me. Thnx guys. J

Also, there will be no more updates on weekends as my sisters not allowing me to take my laptop to her place and I'm always at hers on a weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to find myself back in my room, laying on my bed in s tank-top and shorts. That's funny. I don't remember how I got here and I don't remember falling asleep. All I remember is running. I rubbed my leg as the muscle was tense. A sign that the running was real at least. I can't tell what else was. It's all a blur. It's like my vision is the cloudiest ever been. I don't know what's real and what's not. I've begun to question everything lately and life's become like an endless riddle that messes with your head and can never be solved. I took a deep breath, before shakily standing up. I grasped the bedside table, but my hand appeared to go straight through it. I fell to the floor and then fell through it, endlessly falling. Somehow, I found myself in the sky, skydiving through bright blue sky, white fluffy clouds and the intoxicating aroma of open air. I could breathe. I enjoyed every second of the freshness and the open, compared to the cramped unbreathable aura that life seemed to bring. Could that world be called reality? I'm not so sure anymore. It doesn't seem like it could be. I stuck out my tongue as a single snowdrop fell down. I caught it and shivered as I felt a cold shiver down my throat. It melted through me and tickled my spine, causing me to shiver more. I smiled as it began to snow harder, a small and graceful blizzard and coated the ground in such a pure beautiful white. This had to be real. I could feel everything and I felt like I belonged here. I suddenly found myself in class. The class was in ruins and there was rubble everywhere. It was all burnt and there was no longer a roof. This had been the outcome of the explosion.

I blinked not believing the scene before me. How could it all change so quickly? I picked up my bag and ran out, heading into the bare girls toilets. I sank down against one of the stalls, eyeing the door just in case someone was to walk in on me. I dried my tears and walked to the sink, looking at myself in the mirror, clutching the sink so hard it felt like my hand would break. But at the same time, it didn't feel that way. My face was red and tear-stained, my make-up smudged. I gasped as the lights turned off. I looked into the mirror as I saw another reflection in it. Suddenly the face in the mirror wasn't mine. I staggered back. It was that of a monster's, with beady eyes and green glass-like skin with black rotting teeth. It smiled wickedly at me, a frightening and creepy smile. I stared at it, completely shocked. In the split second it took to get there, it disappeared in the same amount of time. I let out a small scream, picking up my bag and running out of the toilets. I wanted to get as far away from there as possible. For the second time in a row, I ran home. Again the scenes blurred. It was like I was half at a fairy palace, where I was only five feet tall but could do so many amazing things, and half on the boring old road home from Steyning. The road starred to melt beneath my feet. The hot tar burned like rubber and my shoes disappeared making the effect worse. I sank down through the hot tar, sinking into it as if it was quick sand.

Xxx

A little while later, I had made it home. I'm not quite sure how exactly, but I had. I had just randomly appeared on the sofa. I looked around and could not see my mum, my brother or the dogs. I searched the house but could not find them. It was early, so my brother could still be at work. I decide to call, and called about a dozen times, but neither my mum nor my brother answered. I shrugged it off and switched on the television. I accidentally turned it to the new channel. I was about to turn it off, but something caught my eye. A picture of my youngest brother came on screen. I gasped as the words "found dead this morning" came up as a heading. I dropped the control and stood up alarmed. I picked up again to turn up the volume. Tears brimmed in my eyes as I found out he had been stabbed after sticking up for friends and a helpless old lady in a fight. The news castors dubbed him a "hero".

Me: (quietly) I'm proud of you… Goodbye.

I was about to switch the television off, when something else caught my eye. It was a field on fire. But something caught my eye that I recognised. My eyes widened as I realized it was the Warren, which is where mum goes to walk the dogs. I ran out the door, bare footed, not caring for shoes or for locking the door. I ran all the way. I got glass in my feet, but I ignored the pain. I finally made my way to the warren and frantically searched for mum and the dogs. I called their names over and over countless times. I saw charred bodies as I ran past on my search. I tried to ignore them, but I couldn't help but gasp in shock and upset at the horrible slashes and burns and the way their faces were burnt past the point past of recognition. I kept running. I made it to the green. That was where I saw them. My mum and my three dogs. Laying together side by side on the ground. Burnt past the flesh to the bone. Grilled past the point where they were almost unrecognisable and their flesh could just be peeled off like a plaster. I uttered a cry and fell to my knees, sobbing dramatically, the tears making a harsh splash when they hit the ground. I noticed I was on fire. But I couldn't care less. I wanted to go. I should be with them. I placed a hand over my mouth, before curling up in a foetal position with my hands over my head and just trying to rock everything away, trying to shut the world out. I felt a pair of arms around mine, but didn't look. I heard a voice say.

"We've got a live one here".

The voice wrapped me in a blanket. The voice sounded male. I felt myself being dragged away from the scene, though I resisted, they were strong and managed to drag me away as If I were no more than a rag doll. I couldn't leave them! I couldn't! I reached my arm out to them, but to no avail.

Xxx

Well? Review pls. O you think I'm really harsh? Or evil? Well? Anyways Pls tell me what you think of this story and I'll give a shout out. Also any questions in a review I will answer. Can I also just say that this story is really close to me and was designed around a really twisted version of my own life and I am really trying to make the reader feel and maybe even cry…: D Thnx guys. 3 u.

Xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Xxx

Back, as promised. Read and review :D

Xxx

I awoke to find myself surrounded by white. I blinked, trying to shut out the harsh glare. I shielded my eyes, sitting up in my bed. I looked around wondering where I was. I looked down at myself and noticed I was wearing a chequered gown. I recognised the place I was in as a hospital. Odd. What was I doing here? Then I remembered the fire and tears threatened to spill. I quickly wiped any trace of them away. I felt dazed and confused. I removed my arm as an old man in a very well kept doctors coat approached me. I looked to him, my eyebrows raising ever so slightly, silently asking questions he could never answer. Why? Why did all this happen? How? How did I end up here? His name badge read Dr. Dannough. Though he was old, or at least appeared it, he was shaped similarly to a grizzly bear. He held a clipboard in his hand. I raised my eyebrows again, waiting for him to speak. He took a deep breath and after what seemed like an eternity, he spoke.

Dr. Dannough: Hello sweetie. What's your name?

His voice was sickly sweet as if he didn't want to talk to me, he just had to be here, much to his dismay. I blinked again, frowning slightly. I struggled to remember my own name. How sad was that? But was that my name? Was any of this real?

Me: Ellen.

I answered shakily, still frowning, completely confused. I'm not sure I really know anything anymore.

Me: I-I think. Or is it? Is any of this real?

I asked him. Somebody just had to have answers. He just had to have answers. I needed answers. I looked to him, hopeful, daring to believe somebody would know, daring to believe somebody would bring me out of this confusion. He frowned at me, his bright, fake smile disappearing. There wasn't a single trace of it on his face. It was like it had never been there, though it had mere seconds ago.

Me: Maybe I'm called Princess Yuwea or something. Maybe I'm a fairy princess. Maybe I'm some kind of monster of tar.

He tilted his head, looking confused himself. Great(!) Just what I needed(!) I needed somebody who knew. Somebody who was clear. If he wasn't those things, then what use was he? Or maybe there just isn't anyone. No-one to clear my confusion. No-one to clear this blur I call my life. He kneeled down, coming down to my level. He wasn't particularly tall, he was of average height, but the bed was so low he had no choice but to kneel.

Dr. Dannough: What do you mean by that?

He seemed honestly curious. I looked into his eyes, surprised at this. I didn't think anyone would care. I didn't think anyone would want to know. I eagerly told him everything. About the fantasies, about the events, about everything. He looked at me with doubtful eyes and my hope diminished. He quickly stood up, almost as if in alarm. He dialled somebody on his mobile. He referred to a 'code 6532910'. I waited until he hung up and put the mobile back in his pocket before asking him what that was.

Me: What's code 6532910?

I was curious. Did that refer to me? I guess so. So what did that mean? And what did that make me?

Dr. Dannough: Absolute crazy.

I frowned and crossed my arms stubbornly, somewhat angry at this. I could deny it, couldn't I? It just wasn't true. Who in this world really knows what's going on? Maybe I'm the only one who knows the truth. Maybe all I've seen is real, it's just that I'm the only one who can see it.

Me: I'm not insane.

I denied. He looked at me sceptically and then spat down on me, about to walk away. I wiped the spit off my arm. I got angry and I… I lost it. I don't know how exactly, but I lost it. I lunged at him.

Me: I'm not insane.

I pulled at his hair, pinning him to the floor. Being his build, he easily rolled us over, so he was pinning me down. Just then, he quite literally turned into a large grizzly bear and I heard his loud, vicious roar. I kicked his grizzly form in the nuts, standing up as he cradled his hurt privates. I kicked his head repeatedly in fury. He turned back into himself, his mouth bleeding slightly. I felt someone pick me up off him. I kicked and screamed, frantically thrashing to get away. I had to get away. They can't take me. He's the evil one. He is. Not me. The guy who was holding me and **him** pinned me to the floor and I felt cuffs go around my wrist. I kicked as hard as I could, but it was no use. I felt cuffs go around my legs too, pinning me to the floor, unable to fight back. **He** kicked me in the head once, before the other guy squirted something in my mouth. It tasted absolutely vile, like puke mixed with snot, leaving a bitter and unpleasant aftertaste. I scrunched up my nose. Whatever the spray was, it was starting to take effect. I felt drowsy and after a minute, the whole world turned black.

Xxx

I woke up a little while later, to find myself in a padded yellow cell. Why yellow? I thought yellow was supposed to make you crazy? The walls were closing in on me, the spikes edging closer and closer with each second. The door was the only escape. I tried to run to it, but tripped. I noticed I was tied up in some kind of yellow jacket that rendered my arms useless. What was the point of that? I needed my arms. I thrashed against it and bit at it, attempts unsuccessfully to escape. I gave up and began to sob silently, warm tears trickling down my cheeks. Is this where I'm going to be for the rest of my life?

Xxx

Well? What do you guys think? Pls review. I will answer any questions you guys have.

Xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Xxx

Back, as promised. Read and review :D

Xxx

A guard came through the door to this horrid cell and I shifted back against the wall in the corner, cradling my head in my knees, and tears running down my face. I looked up curiously. The guard sneered at me in disgust.

Me: Where am I?

I asked quietly. It's all so confusing. I have no idea where I am and there's no-one to come rescue. All that I can be certain of about this place is that… it's bad. I wanted to go home, not that there was a home to go to. I let out a frustrated sigh and looked to the guard, raising my eyebrows, waiting for his answer. The guard was quite skinny though tall. He was about middle age. He had mass amounts of facial hair and his face resembled a sheep's back. He had a moustache that twirled at the ends. If it were any other situation, I probably would of found that quite humorous and would have laughed in his face. Moustache man. Huh. He had an eerie aura and his presence was extra creepy. The man shrugged nonchalantly in answer to my question.

Guard: Place for crazies.

I looked deep into his eyes, hopelessly trying to read his thoughts. That wasn't a real answer, it was an avoidance to my question.

Me: Why am I here?

He shrugged again, more nonchalant then ever. Then he laughed in my face. His laugh was cruel and vile and it accented his heavy Texan drawl, which, might I add, just made him all the more creepy. I backed up a little bit in fear, but found myself smacking the wall.

Guard: Because that's what you are, little girl.

With that, he slid a bowl filled with a disgusting green coloured slush to me. It landed at my feet. I assume this was my dinner. Yuck. He walked out of the room and slammed the door in my face, but not before telling me to 'enjoy' in such a bright, fake tone.

Guard: Enjoy!

It was like a singsong voice. Designed to torment. And, with that, he was gone.

Xxx

I awoke in the morning to find myself still in the cell. I had dared to hope that when I woke up I would find it had all been a horrible dream, instead I found myself living a nightmare. I had left the gruel-like mush they called dinner to one side, refusing to eat it. Yet I felt a huge knot of hunger in my stomach. I didn't care. What did it matter if I didn't eat? Everything I knew was gone. What was the point of living? There was no point. Don't get me wrong, I'd never kill myself. That would just be stupid. But I didn't see a point of sustaining myself. I'd rather death be painless. I've been through enough suffering. But that doesn't seem to be how my life works. I looked up as someone came through the door. It was Mr. Moustache. I sneered slightly. How I hated him. My face was dry today. I refused to let any more tears fall. I knew if I was to survive in this place, I needed to be tough. The guard motioned me to stand up, and I did so, shakily, using the wall as a guide. My arms were still rendered useless by this stupid yellow jacket. Mr. Moustache approached me and carefully unravelled the jacket, taking it off me. I rubbed my arms, finally free of the jacket's harsh grip.

Guard: Co-operate, Ok?

I nodded wordlessly in agreement, looking him in the eyes. He nodded as well, satisfied, acting as if he could see right through me. Maybe he could. And that thought was terrifying. If he could know my every move, then I was truly trapped. He placed my arms in front of me and led me to the door. I tilted my head, confused.

Me: Where are we going?

He smiled. Not a friendly smile at all. It was knowing and arrogant, somewhat cocky. It was as if he was just waiting for something to happen to me so he could laugh in amusement. I frowned. I was worried as to what he meant. His grin grew wider and I could see his sickly yellow teeth.

Mr. Moustache: You're going to meet your fellow inmates.

My eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped open? Fellow… _inmates? _Did that mean I was in some form of _Prison? _Did that make me a _prisoner? Yikes! This is such a mess! _Mr. Moustache led me to a set of double doors. We walked through them and I found myself in a large cafeteria. The walls were a dull, darkened white and produced many stains. Some, I saw, were _blood_ stains. I swallowed a lump that was building in my throat and my eyes widened in fear, my mouth clamping shut. The cafeteria also had a lunch bar and there were many grey tables scattered about the room randomly. There were people of all ages sitting at the scattered tables. They looked dull and lifeless. There was no emotion on their face, nor was there a hint of happiness ever being on their faces. I gasped in upset. I knew it was selfish, but I couldn't help but to think: Would I end up like this? But in truth, I think I already had. They were all wearing orange outfits much like myself. Prisoners. Like I was. I shook it off and followed Mr. Moustache to the lunch bar. He motioned for me to grab myself what I fancied. I shoved a load of random stuff on my plate and grabbed an opaque juice carton, thinking it better not to know what was in it. Once I loaded up my plate, I looked to Mr. Moustache wondering what our next move was. He motioned for me to go sit and went to leave.

Mr. Moustache: Go mingle.

He was leaving? He couldn't leave! No, no. no. no. no!

Me: Wait! Wh-where are you going?

Mr. Moustache: None of your business. Just go mingle. You'll be fine.

He waved me off and walked away. He couldn't leave. There were no guards in the room. Who was gonna stop it if there was a fight or something? With dread, I realised no one would, because no-one cared. I looked into the crowd worriedly. I walked through to an empty table, keeping my head down and not making eye contact with anyone. I placed my tray on the table and sat down on the chair, pulling it closer to the table. I looked up as somebody else slid their tray on the table and sat down opposite me. She was thin and her orange uniform was baggy on her as if she deliberately wore a few sizes too big. Her hair was in a curly ponytail and her forehead was visible as the ponytail was quite tight and all the hair had been tied back. She had hazel ish layered eyes and her skin was scarred. Somehow she made her bright orange and white trainers seem badass. I realized I was making eye contact and quickly looked down, avoiding her gaze.

Liza: Names Liza. You?

She nodded at me, but I didn't look up at her. I ignored her question and stayed mute. She raised an eyebrow at me.

Liza: What's the matter with you? You can't speak?

Again I didn't look at her and I didn't reply. She motioned another prisoner or 'patient' as they call it here, over to her. 'patient' as if. What was the point of naming it under false pre-tenses? We were prisoners. Trapped here. And that was the truth of here. They weren't here to help us. Not at all. They were here to restrain us, and some, were here to laugh at our misery.

Liza: Yo Charlo. Get over here. I need some muscle and you gots the furious fits.

I looked up at this, my eyes widening, worried what they were going to do to me. The one Liza called Charlo approached the table, leaning on it. She wasn't very tall and she looked considerably younger than Liza or myself. But I could see a fire raging in her eyes. I could tell from the craziness of her eyes and the mental insanity of her grin that she was not to be messed with. She also had scars, though less than Liza and most were on her arms and wrists rather than her face. She had blonde scraggly hair that just brushed past her shoulders and her shirts had been ripped at the sleeves so the t-shirt was short-sleeved. It really added to the whole badass thing she had going on. I shuddered. I bit my lip in fear.

Me: Wh-what are you going to do to me?

Liza gasped mockingly.

Liza: Look. She speaks. Just tell us your name and we won't do anything to you honey. Just answer our questions honey and reply when we talk to you. Got it?

I nodded shakily in agreement.

Me: G-got it.

I stuttered. I looked Liza in the eye after taking a quick glance at Charlo. I finally dared to make eye contact. After a period of silence, I answered Liza's question.

Me: Ellen… My name is Ellen

She held out her hand and I shook it hesitantly. Her grip was strong and I winced as it crushed my hand. Charlo nodded to me and I nodded back respectfully. I swallowed another lump in my throat. I closed my eyes for a second, taking a deep, shaky, breath. I opened them and found myself at a long dinner table that seemed to stretch for eternity. There was all sorts of food spread on it and I couldn't help but licked my lips. I jumped onto the table and I landed in a cake. It splatter all over my face. I licked around my lips and tasted the sweet Neapolitan mix frosting. I could taste strawberry, Chocolate, vanilla and mint with just a hint of banana. It was so delicious. I closed my eyes in a food kind of pleasure. After not eating for so long, and only having access to gruel, this was heaven. I walked down the table crushing plates and devouring food as I went. As I got further down the table I saw two familiar faces. It was Liza and Charlo! What were they doing here? No-one had ever been here with me before. Well, not anyone I knew anyway. I mainly just saw strangers, like the time I found myself in New York. They were all strangers that I passed. I jumped down, landing in front of them. I raised my eyebrows at them in slight confusion. We were all wearing white dresses that had flower prints and were bare foot.

Me: Liza? Charlo? What are you doing here?

Liza: We're here to help you defeat that.

Charlo pointed to the right of us. I looked and gasped as I saw a gigantic grizzly bear with walrus tusks and sharp eagle talons. My eyes widened at the sight. My eyes zoomed in on a name tag that appeared to be hanging around the bears neck. I squinted trying to see what it said. I gasped when I finally read the writing.

Me: Dr. Dannough?…

Xxx

Thnx guys. Reviews are appreciated. This story is about not quite half way through, so ya. Thnx. Read and review. :D

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

xx back. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had work on the weekend and well, I'm not giving any excuses, I just haven't been able to be bothered for a while. So here is the next chapter. Sorry I left it so long to clear up this cliff-hanger. But I will need reviews if you guys want me to upload the chapter after this one. So review or I might have to cancel this as I have no evidence anyone's reading it. I'm also having writers block. Sucks. On we go

Xxx

The grizzly bear, or rather should I say Dr. Dannough rose up on his hind legs and let out a ferocious roar. I jumped back. Suddenly Charlo leaped up in the air, with cross swords in her hands. She swung them viciously at the bear, catching his left paw. I watched in horror and amazement as she landed in a crouch position with the grace of gazelle, and after a few seconds the bear's paw she had cut, severed off its body and fell to the floor. Blood spurted from the beast's wound. I found myself covered in it as I was mere metres away and not far enough away from the splashing zone it seems. I looked on in awe and somewhat fear. Charlo may be silent, but she sure is deadly. The bear lunged his other paw at me. I quickly dropped and rolled away from his blow, escaping the bear's wicked claws by mere metres. I quickly stood up and backed up slowly. Liza nodded to me, a code of sorts. I don't know what she's going to do, but she better do it quick. The beast is gaining on me. I found myself backed against the tree. The fear going through me masked the pain of the impact. I began to breathe heavily, hyperventilating in fear that the beast's hellish grasp would reach me. Lisa took a bayonet, and tripped the beast with it. She then called Charlo over to her. Together, they lifted a tree from its roots and smashed it over the head of the evil bear doctor. My eyes widened, shocked at their strength. I was frozen to the spot. It felt like I couldn't move. The bear went down with one last roar, making a loud thump as he hit the ground, the tree landing on top of him. I ran a hand through my hair and finally took a step towards them. I stood next to Liza and Charlo and looked down at the humungous defeated bear. I looked to the girls.

Me: H-how'd you do that…?

I asked shakily, stuttering with every word and every breath I took. Charlo and Liza seemed to smirk slightly, proud that they'd an impression. Liza's smirk turned manic and plotting. I rose an eyebrow suspiciously. It went un-noticed.

Liza: We just do it like that. Don't you be forgetting this.

She threatened. I nodded hastily, swallowing a lump in my throat. Charlo nodded and crossed her arms in triumph, still smirking. I backed up from them a little, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I wish I never opened the. Because what I saw when I did, was that same bear picking up the tree with one hand and throwing it in our direction. I ran and jumped, ducking hopefully to avoid getting crushed. I landed and heard the bang. I looked back, as I heard Liza screaming for help, and noticed that hers and Charlo's legs were trapped under the tree. I looked from the bear, to where the tree was positioned. There was no-one I could get to the girls without being eaten or crushed. I saw the bear swipe a claw at Charlo's head, missing her by a whisker. I acted on instinct, as anyone would've done. I jumped on the bear's paw, running up it to his head. I encircled my legs around the bear's throat and squeezed, hoping to cut off his oxygen supply. My legs didn't quite fit around his broad, muscled throat. He lurched forward suddenly, throwing me off him with the force of a hurricane. I landed against a tree, slouching down against it, with a loud thunderous thump. This time not even my ever growing fear could mask the pain from the impact. I winced at the pain sending shockwaves down my spine. I stood up, rubbing my head. I looked to Dr. Dannough the bear, narrowing my eyes at him. He's already beat me once. He can't win this time. I felt a sudden confidence. I ran up to him, a handgun appearing in each hand. I ran up him, flipping over him, taking shots as I went. I hit all his week spots. I rolled to the side as he fell to the floor, dead. I stood up in triumph. A rope appeared in my hand and I lassoed the tree off of Liza and Charlo. They stood up and nodded gratefully. I blew the top of the gun in triumph and looked to the dead bear. Dr. Dannough. I win.

?: Ellen. Ellen. ELLEN.

I hear someone call my name. I felt someone push on my arm. I looked up to see it was Liza, sitting across from me in the prison canteen, with Charlo by her side. I blinked and smiled at her knowingly.

Xxx

This is not the end. There is much more. Sorry it's short. I have a bit of writers block. I hope you like this. Remember to review or I may not post the next chapter because I don't know if people like this or not or have read it, so please read and review and recommend to friends. Ciao. :D Love you Xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

xxx

I'm back. I'm extremely sorry to say this but my broken computer will not turn on for the life of me. Right now I'm using my sister's computer but she doesn't live with me so I only see her on a weekend. I can only use the computer on a weekend and sometimes I'm still not allowed to use it then, so I'm afraid updates , on all stories, will be few and far between. So sorry. ;( I'm going to try to get a new charger lead and/or get my laptop's back fixed so the battery fits as soon as possible. I know I said I might not update without reviews but I feel the need to and I feel the need to inform you. That's the authors note done with. On with the story

xxx

I woke up off the floor in my menace of a straight jacket. I struggled against it letting out a loud grunt of annoyance as I found struggling useless. I sighed in frustration and collapsed back to the floor. Some hair got in my eyes and I blew it away. I stood up, standing in the middle of the sickly bright yellow, ever enclosing, claustrophobic room. The colour of the walls alone could drive you crazy. You call that helping us? It just drives people further into insanity. I sighed again, looking around the room. I looked to the corner at the grey gruel that was my dinner and scowled at it. I gasped in shock as I fell through the floor, my straightjacket slipping right off. I landed in a crouch position. I stood up, looking down at myself. I was no longer wearing the unfortunately shockingly bright orange prison uniform. Instead I was wearing a long princess=like dress. It flowed to my feet in a simply elegant straight sweep. There was ribbon tied around the waist and it was in the perfect powder blue colour. It was like the sky. My hair was in a half-ponytail, coming down in elegant curls that brushed just past my shoulders. I could feel I was bare-foot. I could feel the strange gravely., plastic-like grass beneath my feet. I trod carefully yet it caused me no pain. I looked up to see the midnight sky full of bright twinkling stars, and I felt, more than saw, the awe-inspiring moonlight shining down upon me. There were hints of grey in the midnight black sky in long cloud-like streaks. I walked forward slowly, carefully treading every step. There were grey concrete walls around me. They were crumbly and dusty, ancient from time, time that had not been kind to them. I could see the careful, delicate brick work gone in to building these walls, yet somehow they seemed so natural, as if they were not a man-made resource. I walked through the labyrinth. I looked behind me and noticed the floor giving way and the walls starting to crumble down. My eyes widened and my mouth made a small 'o' shape. I picked up my dress and ran through the labyrinth, desperately seeking a way out. I turned into a dead again. My eyes grew wider in fear. I turned back. I tried another turning. Another dead end. I tried to turn back out of the dead end, but the walls started closing in on me. Bricks were pushed out of the walls and suddenly they had spikes. I gasped in shock, my eyes growing even wider. I let out small noise, a squeak if you will, of fear. I grew extremely frightened and more so by the second. My eyes darted around my surroundings, desperately looking for a way out. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I opened them again and climbed up the spikes, quickly, but carefully, careful not to catch myself on them. I was nearly at the top, in fact, I could almost see the way out, when my dress caught on one of the spikes. I tugged but it wouldn't budge. I tugged harder and it did, but I caught my leg in my efforts to release the dress from the spikes. I screamed in pain and clutched my leg with one hand, the blood trickling down it from the wound. I hopped the rest of the way up and launched myself over the wall. I landed on the ground on the other side. I rolled over trying to ignore the pain I had felt from the impact, but I still let out a sharp cry. The wall had been quite high, I'm not quite sure how high but, I'd guess about 30 feet maybe? I grasped my leg and pushed myself off of the floor, slowly standing up. My dress was tattered and bloodied, torn at the seams. I walked a little further away from the labyrinth and noticed two doors. One was filled with dark blood red mist and the other was filled with white, almost heavenly, mist. I looked between the two doors and tilted my head in slight confusion.

Me: What now?

I said to myself.

Voice 1: come to the red door.

Voice 2: No come to the white door.

I heard voices suddenly, seemingly coming from the doors, tempting me to enter.

Both voices: But don't ever enter the black door.

Black door? I didn't see a black door. I looked to the right of the doors and sure enough, there was the black door, filled with dark black mist, darker than the midnight sky, darker than anything I'd ever seen before. It had subtle hints of grey and much less subtle streaks of lightning and roars of thunder. It was absolutely terrifying. But I have to admit... I was intrigued. Without thinking I took slow, deliberate steps towards the door. I stepped through the door into the blackness.

xxx

2nd person POV

Three guards came into Ellen's cell along with a Doctor whose name badge read Dr. Phusian. Two of the guards also had with them Liza and Charlo, whose eyes both widened at the sight of Ellen curled on the floor not responding to their entry and looking hollow. Charlo's eyebrows raised in question.

Liza: Is she-

She left the question open knowing the doctor would know what she meant and not wanting to say the words. Liza and Charlo were hand cuffed and the guards had tight hold of them. Dr. Phusian kneeled in front of Ellen and propped her head up. He took a small, yet blaring flashlight and shined it in her eyes. He got no response. He stood up, dusting himself off non-chalantly. Liza and Charlo looked at him curiously. There was a long pause of silence.

Liza: Well?

She demanded with a hint of anger in her voice. Charlo crossed her arms and clenched her fists, showing her own anger.

Dr. Phusian: What? Oh yes. She's gone. Dead. Nothing but a shell.

He casually pulled a knife out of his pocket and stabbed the body in its heart. There was still no movement.

Dr. Phusian: What good is an empty shell? He

dismissed them and walked out of the room not caring. Charlo uncrossed her arms. They stared down at their friend tears forming in their eyes. The three guards dragged the reluctant pair to their rooms. They went kicking and screaming. They fought so hard against the guards that they were sedated and carried to their rooms like ragdoll's. Ellen's eyes were so unnaturally blank and she made no movement whatsoever. She was a shell, just a body. So that was that. Ellen was gone.

xxx

Did you think we'd finished? I don't think so. There is still more to come. There is a reason why I made a reference to sucker punch at the beginning of the story. 1. it fits in with the whole beginning theme of this story. 2. sometimes it's not always the person's story you think it is or sometimes everything's not exactly as it seems. Just remember that. I'll try to update soon. But no promises because of my stupid brother and my stupid now broken laptop. :,( but... wanna cheer me up? Reviews are always appreciated. Hint hint. ;) lol. x

xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

xxx

1'st Person POV Ellen

(ha-ha bet you weren't expecting that. I'm back so here's my update. please do review or favourite or something. x)

My eyelids flickered as I watched Eliza, Charlo, The Doctor and the guards all walk out of the room, Liza and Charlo kicking and screaming. I blinked. Did they just say I was-? I hesitantly looked behind me and gasped, covering my mouth, as sure enough there was my cold, stone-like, lifeless body. My own body! How was this freaking possible? I didn't think death was as cheesy as it was in the movies. I shook my thoughts. I wasn't dead. This couldn't be death... It... It had to be something else. Right? I crouched by my body and placed a hand over the gun wound. I grunted in surprise as my hand went straight through as if it was just thin air. I stumbled and fell to the floor. There wasn't really an impact as such. I felt nothing. I pulled myself up and looked at my hand in confusion, waving it back and forth in curiosity and raising my eyebrows. I placed my hand to the wall to test it and again my hand went straight through. I stepped closer and I found myself surrounded in blackness, enclosed in a tight rectangular space. My eyes widened as I realized I was in the wall. My hands shot up straight to my throat. I started to panic. How was I going to breathe in a wall? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I paced back and forth. For a while I didn't realize that I was pacing through the wall into the room and back to inside the wall continuously. I stopped pacing and cupped my face in worry. I removed my hands from my face and looked to the other side of the inside of the wall curiously. I tried to step through but found myself pushed back. Odd.

?: Ellen. You may not leave before we have a chance to explain.

I heard as voice I say. I turned around facing the wall that led back to the padded cell. I stepped through into the room. My eyes widened even further as I saw a white angel in front of me. She had mid-length curly blonde hair, bright green eyes rimmed with thick yet natural eyelashes. She was dressed in a long white spaghetti strap dress that flowed down past her feet, which weren't visible, and her wings expanded in thick fluffy white feathers. She also had a silver halo just above her head, floating. Wow. Her aura was shockingly awe-inspiring and she was absolutely dazzling. She was so welcoming, yet, instinctively, I stepped away a couple of steps. She just stepped towards me, her steps confident and with a hint of elegance. She walked as if she were a model or a pristine doll or something.

Angel: Do not be afraid child. I am here to reveal your destiny.

Me: M-My destiny?

She pointed to my body on the floor and I was now officially creeped out. Maybe I was really dead. Was she here to take me away?

Angel: You are dead child.

She said as if she had read my mind.

Angel: But I'm not here to take you away.

She paused as if readying a grand finale. She spread her arms wide and grinned a massive pearly white smile.

Angel: You are an Angel.

She pointed a finger and Suddenly I was dressed in a dazzling white dress and heels and had a fluffy white pair of wings and halo of my own. My eyes widened once again and I looked to her in disbelief.

Angel: It is your destiny.

My wings and halo disappeared. She clicked her fingers and suddenly we were surrounded in white mist with angels all around us. This was heaven.

xx

hope u like. Sorry it's short. review

xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Xxx

And I'm back. I happened to be at my sister's a little more this week so have been able to update often but I won't be able to do this all the time but I'll try my best to update when I can. As long as you REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thank you. On with the story.

Xxx

I followed the angel into an office just off to the side. The door was just more mist, there weren't' any handles or hinges or anything of the sort. If you want to get anywhere all you had to do was just walk through. Simple. The office was white just like everything else but, what I found odd was, there was a black desk sitting at the end of the room and sitting at the desk was a blading grey haired middle age man wearing a pristine white suit with black polished dress shoes. I frowned, narrowing my eyebrows in confusion. He motioned me to sit but I hesitated readying my body to go back and biting my lip lightly. The blonde angel motioned me over smiling brightly at me. I took a step forward, taking a deep breath, and sat in the black chair. The man placed his hands together on the table. This made him resemble something of an evil dragon from dragon's den. I felt like was at an interview with a big corporate. His aura gave out that he was powerful. In truth, he scared me. I saw something on his desk. It was a name plaque. It read Mr Joehson.

Mr Joehson: Now what do you understand of this?

Me: I 'I'm dead.

I said more of a question than a statement. He nodded.

Mr Joehson: Yes.

Me: I'm an angel?

I asked still in disbelief. He nodded again.

Mr Joehson: Yes. You won't actually get yours wings until you have gone through your AIT training.

Me: AIT?

Mr Joehson: Angel in training. Before we get to that. I'm Mr Joehson and that's Gloria.

He pointed to the blonde angel. So that was her name. She merely smiled at me wordlessly. I smiled back hesitantly, though it was a warm and genuine smile.

Me: I-It's nice to meet you both. (Quietly) You already know who I am obviously.

Mr Joehson smiled at me. He actually smiled at me. And it was really creepy on him.

Mr Joehson: Yes. You will undergo theory training. Once you have finished that you will get a human assignment to help, maybe make them popular for example, using your angel magic on earth. But until then you won't get to go back to earth and very few pass the theory first time. In fact, it's almost impossible. Not to discourage you. Then you work your way up the seven levels.

He paused and I nodded in understanding. Angel magic? Cool. I wondered if they could still read my mind.

Gloria: Yes. Child. We can read your mind. But we won't be able to after the initiation.

Me: The initiation?

Gloria: It is what all new angels go through to officially become angels.

I nodded in understanding. I hope this ritual wasn't too hard or scary or anything. They both stood up and motioned for me to follow them. I did. We left the office and Gloria clicked her fingers. Suddenly we were in a garden decorated with roses and all kinds of flowers. It was absolutely beautiful and stunning. How did we get here? Whoa. How did she do that?

Gloria: Teleportation, my dear. It is one of the angel powers. We can teleport ourselves to wherever we want or need to be. You will get this power and others once you've gone through the initiation.

Huh. Interesting. She was answering my questions, which was nice, but it was getting kind of annoying how she could hear my every thought. Idiot. I just realized that she probably heard that. She raised her eyebrows at me and frowned slightly confirming my suspicion that she heard my thoughts. Damn it. I tried to imagine having the power of teleportation mixed with other powers. I just couldn't imagine it. Truthfully this was certainly not something that I had ever thought about. I saw a large flower framed tunnel in front of me. Gloria pushed me towards it. I stumbled slightly. I looked back at her with a scowl on my face. She ushered me to go into the tunnel. I looked back to the tunnel and sighed.

Gloria: It will test you child. Be safe.

I looked back one more time and nodded before turning to the tunnel and stepping into it.

Xxx

This is it for now. Sorry it's short but chapters will be longer when I start getting some REVIEWS. No pressure or anything. Love you all. Hope to update soon. Bye

Xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Xxx

I'm back. Remember to read, enjoy and leave reviews!

Xxx

I looked all around me absorbing my strange surroundings. The tunnel appeared to be closing in on me, though I knew that was just my fear talking. Although, I've seen just about enough for that to be possible. I mean, look at me, and look at what I've been through. None of it is exactly normal. My family was killed and I went off into some weird fantasy-like world fighting giant bears that are doctors and what-not. I died in a mental hospital. And now here I am in some kind of heaven completing my initiation to become an angel? This is all so unreal. I looked behind me, turning around, and the door slammed shut with a cold harsh metallic clang. I stumbled backwards in fear. I took another deep breath to calm myself and turned to face the challenge ahead of me. I took a few steps forward. I quickly ducked as an axe swung over my head, barely skimming past and narrowly missing my head. I hurriedly stood up and turned to face it. I quickly ducked again as it came back towards me. I took another few steps forward and the path got narrower. There was soil either side, which, if I took that route, would help me to easily avoid the axe but... Something was off about it. I took a hesitant step away from the path ready to step onto the soil. I stumbled back on to the path as I heard a voice in my head. I could feel myself about to fall but I quickly regained my balance. As I listened, I recognised the voice as Gloria's.

Gloria: Do not step on the soil my child. It will be the death of you.

Me: (mutters) Ok then. Good to know.

Gloria: You have used one of your three hints. You only have two left over that you are now capable of using.

Me: (louder almost shouting) Great (!) Now you tell me.

I shook my head and quickly ducked last minute as I noticed the axe coming my way. I had forgotten about it as I was focusing on the soil more. I should really learn to multitask. _Focus my child. _I heard Gloria's voice in my head. Like I needed her help to know that (!) Wait... That better not be another hint. Shouldn't I choose when I get a hint?

Gloria (voice in head): That's not the way it works child. And no, you did not use another hint. I will hint to you when I feel you need it. And since I can read your mind I feel this will be an easy task.

Well at least she was here to help me. And at least I hadn't used my second hint already.

Gloria (voice in head): But beware child. I cannot read your mind as easily when you are in the tunnel. Some of it will be jumbled which will stop me from being able to help you properly. I may give you incorrect advice.

Great (!) Wasn't my life shaping up to be just awesome (?) I shook my head and once again ducked to avoid the axe, crouching down on the yellow brick path.

Gloria (voice in head): I must leave you now child. Until you need me again. Then I will appear back in your inner most thoughts. Goodbye child. Be safe.

Be safe. Pfft. I'm continuously ducking from an axe over my head. How is that "safe"? I shook my head again, rolling my eyes. I threw myself onto the path, laying down on it, and covering my head from the axe swinging dangerously close. I began to crawl across the thin brick path. I quickly reached the other side and stood up safely out of harm's way. The path got wider, reaching the edges of the tunnel again as it did before. I ventured forward and came across... a bridge of clouds? Wtf? I hesitantly stepped on one of the clouds and stumbled back as it fell through to the ground below. And the ground below seemed to be, as I looked over through the cloud-shaped hole, bottomless. It was like something straight out of the movies. Though, the cloud-shaped bridge was definitely something I had never seen before and never thought I would if I'm honest. It feels like I'm in the middle of the wildest dream ever. It's so unreal. So surreal. I tried another cloud and was surprised to find it didn't fall through. Hesitantly, I stepped fully onto it. I found it was stable and felt around for my next step. It went on like this for a little while and eventually I made it across to the other side. I landed in a crouch position on stable ground and stood up slowly and carefully. I looked behind me and watched as the bridge fell down because I had collapsed all its cloud made supports. I clenched my fists in determination and turned around to continue my challenging... and interesting journey. My next obstacle after the bridge was... My dead mother...? My eyes began to well up with tears. I approached slowly, reaching my hand out to her. I can't believe she's here. I can't believe I'm seeing her again. A smile hinted at my lips. _Don't touch her. It's not advisable. _I blinked as I heard Gloria's voice inside my head. _Why not?_ I asked her through my thoughts. _They're traps. They're not real. Do not be fooled, child. _I listened to her words carefully, taking them all in and processing what she was saying. I looked down and then looked up to the heavenly figure that was my dead mother. Except... Gloria said she wasn't real... But how could she not be real? She was standing right in front of me, wearing a beautiful white tunic and white flowers in her hair. Her feet were bare and she clasped her hands together as if she were a goddess. I stopped in my tracks no longer walking towards her. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. _Come to me. Come to me darling. _My mother coaxed me. I nodded and resumed walking towards her. I stopped in my tracks, my eyes widening, as my mother's image flickered. For a split second it was the face of a monster's before it changed back to her. I took a step back out of fear. I now knew it wasn't her. I heard Gloria's audible gasp in my head and something that sounded like _she has the sight. _I raised my eyes in confusion but quickly shook it off. I took a few steps back ready to run back the way I came. _Don't. _Spoke Gloria. _You must continue with your journey. You must go through. _Go through that? How am I meant to go through that? _You will figure it out child. _Riiiight (!) I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I looked towards her figure. Oh how I longed to touch her. I longed for her to hold me one last time. I shook off my thoughts. I squinted my eyes shut and ran past her and through an endless sea of familiar voices, all the voices of my deceased family. I held my hands out as I felt myself fall and hit the ground. I smelt grass. I hesitantly opened my eyes. I saw I was out of the tunnel and through to the other side. I stood up and brushed myself off.

Me: (quietly) I did it. Is this real?

My eyes darted to where Gloria and Mr. Joehson were as they walked towards me.

Gloria: Yes. It is real child.

Mr. Joehson: Congratulations. You passed. You are officially an angel.

He sounded kind of bored, nonchalant and resigned but I ignored him. I felt myself smile for what felt like the first time in forever. My wide, unusual, grin showed teeth and reached my ears. It felt good to smile. It felt good to generally be happy. Gloria clicked her fingers and I watched as the wings and halo reappeared and this time I was now dressed in a pure white dress that fell to my feet, which, were bare and there were flowers woven into my medium golden brown hair. Gloria smiled at me and so did Mr. Joehson. Although his smile was creepy and awkward it was also nice and comforting. Which I found really odd. I let out a small chuckle and bit my lip in excitement. I watched as our surroundings changed and we were back in the heavens, just outside of Mr. Joehson's office. Strange people came from here, there and everywhere, patting my back and congratulating me. It was nice. It felt like I had a family again. I felt like... this was my family now.

Xxx

This is not the end. But this is before the time skip as the next scene will be set years later, not sure how many years yet as I need to seriously think about the time line. I can't put the times exactly as the Mia Aime backstories, which consist of: this story, Toni & Lorenza and The adventures of Lana, are set over a period of 3036 years and there are no set times, it all happens over random time periods. Also some things won't be exact to the years they're set in e.g. TV's shouldn't exist in these time periods on earth, neither should guns or other such things like that in this time period but this story does not follow exact regulations so I'm breaking a few time rules and messing with time. : D lol. But seriously this is the prequel to Toni & Lorenza and once this is finished with you will understand why Toni is like she is and you learn more about her past. The stories are all Mia Aime's, my character who is the angel with rough edges, past. It will all make sense when all the stories are finished with. You can either read the prequel first before you read the first one or you can do it the other way round. It makes sense either way. Sorry for the really long authors note. Thanks for reading :) I love you all to the sky's ma banana people. Pls review! And pls mention my stories to your friends. Thnx. :D

Xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Xxx

Chapter 11

disclaimer: i don't own wingin' it. There are mentions in the story. tidbits from wingin' it.

xx I'm back . sorry it took so long. I've been busy as my cousins have been down from blackpool and we've been going on trips together. For example we went to arundel castle and saw the jousting tournements and hand to hand combat events. We also went to a really expensive chocolate shop in brighton which was both a rip off and a let down called choccywoccydoodah. Though their cakes are seriously so nice. I am so buying my wedding cake from there! ya know, after i find a boyfriend. We also went to hastings and went down to smugglers adventure. Me and my cousin shat ourselves (not literally) from fright as things jumped out at us. Another reason why i haven't uploaded for a while is because i haven't been at my sisters place. In fact, I'm not there now. So that means... Yes. I'm on my laptop. I got it working! I didn't get it fixed or buy a new charger lead, it just miracously started working again. Yay! :D So here I am with the eleventh chapter of this story. But bare with me I have slight writers block and I'm not sure how to get from where I am in this story to where I wanna be next, if you know what I mean. There's a lot inbetween. So here it goes, pls read and review! :D.

xxx

TIME SKIP - YEARS LATER

Ellen was sitting at the desk taking her theory test for her angel training course. She had passed most of her tests so far, with top marks, and only had this test to go until she could be assigned an AIT assignment. Of course, she could only be assigned an AIT assignment if she passed ALL of her tests. If she failed any she would have to re-take them before she could move on to AIT assignments. This was her last test. She had only been here a short while, a matter of less than ten years, but she had learnt all of the rules and had learnt a lot about the guardian angel way of life in that period of time. Her angel tutors were quite surprised how she had passed all but one of her tests the first time around as it took most angels 5 or 6 times to pass. Ellen had studied like her life had depended on it and she was generally interested in all of her angel subjects. She had found it fascinating and had adapted well to being an angel. She hadn't gotten her actual wings or halo yet and oh how she longed for that moment. She dreamed about it every day. But she knew it was years away, possibly hundreds of years. That's how long it took the average angel. Of course, if she passed this test, she was the first to pass her tests first time around and most angels took 5 or so years, but there was a bg difference between theory and tests and putting the theory into practice. She had always been good at the theory and the tests at her old human schools, although this was very different, but she had never been great at the practical work. She often worried about that side of things. She looked at the last question on the the test and though deeply about it before putting pen to paper and writing in her answer. She reviewed her answers, and after 10 mutes of this,closed her paper. She entwined her hands together on the desk and rested her chin on them. She looked up at the clock and could hear it's slow dull tickig. The minutes went by slowly, until finally, the clocked ticked loudly and the invigilators motioned that time was up. They were dismissed row by row, and it seemed to take forever until the invigilator finally dismissed her row. She collected her phone from the back, slipping it in her pocket, shouldered her bag and made her way out the exam room door. She let out a sigh of relief and crossed her fingers in hope for a passing grade.

xxx

TIME SKIP - 2 MONTHS LATER

It was results day. Ellen had been through all her tests and now it was time for the results. She knew all of her grades of course, apart from the test she took 2 months ago. Now was the big moment to see if she had passed. She took a deep breath, pausing for a second, and walked through the familiar mist door to Mr. Joehson's office. She paused at his deck, clutching her books to her chest. Her worry increased with the steps she took towards her boss who held her all important results. He motioned for her to sit opposite him and she did so. Mr. Joehson then slapped her paper in front of her. In the corner of the paper in big, bold, red, letters was the word 'outstanding'. She smiled softly as she looked down at the paper. She looked up to Mr. Joehson who had his arms folded in a hard, somewhat stubborn manner. For a split hint of a second she thought she saw him... smile. Her own grin grew wider as Mr. Joehson spoke.

Mr. Joehson: Congrats. You passed. Top marks. Now scram. Go see Gloria for your first AIT assignment.

Again, she could of sworn she saw him smile. Her own grin grew even wider, if that was possible, and she practically ran out of the office, clutching her books tight to her chest, to find Gloria. She bumped into Gloria as she came out of the office. She smiled up at her.

Ellen: Sorry for bumping into you. I was actually just looking for you.

Gloria's warm eyebrow rose gracefully.

Gloria: Oh? How come?

Ellen: I've just been to Mr. Joehson to get my results from my olast test.

Again, gloria's eyebrow rose.

Gloria: Oh? And?

Ellen was practically jumping up and down in excitement now.

Ellen: I passed. And Mr. Joehson said I should come to you for an AIT assignment.

Gloria beamed at her as if she was the proudest angel in heaven.

Gloria: Congratulations child. Quite an achievement to pass so early and first time around. You're still rather new but you learn fast, child. We'd best fidn you an AIT assignment hadn't we?

Ellen nodded vigorously, smiling brightly.

Gloria: Follow me to my office. We shall discuss this there.

Ellen followed Gloria to her office and Gloria sat at one side of the desk and Ellen sat on the other side. Gloria's desk was white, unlike Mr. Joehson's. Her office was beautiful and heavenly and it reflected her whole personality rather well. Ellen set her books on the floor and Gloria snapped her fingers so her mist doors closed so they had privacy to discuss the AIT assignment. Gloria then sorted through some files and then put one on the desk that was labelled 'Possible AIT assignment'. Gloria opened the file and scanned through the names as she flipped the pages. She stopped on a page and turned it around to show Ellen. On the page was a picture of a blonde haired boy with dark green eyes. His hair was floppy and he wore big black square rimmed glasses. He also had a slight buck-tooth and millions of freckles covered his face. Ellen thought he looked kind of cute.

Gloria: This is Roger Farbney. He will be your AIT assignment. You must make him smarter, cuter, and more popular. Good luck. You know the rules. Don't break them.

Gloria was very serious with her words and Ellen nodded in understanding. Gloria had copied the page, so Ellen picked up the copy and folded it neatly in one of her books. She was excited. She had her first AIT assignment.

xxx

Sorry this chapter is so short and uneventful. It's just a leader into what's to come. 'Cause from here, it's gonna all go south. It's gonna be quite eventful from here on out. Her life is one big action adventure. Thnx. Pls read and review.

P.S. From arundel castle giftshop i got a notepad. a snowglobe, a worry stone and a bar of lavender soap for my mum. From smugglers adventure gift shop I got a skull pen with red eyes, cool huh, a cool little purple dragon statue, very shiny and glittery, and a skull in a snowglobe that was incased in a skeleton hand. SO AWESOME!

xxx


	13. Chapter 13

xxx

Right I'm back. I know you missed me really! Come on admit it. You missed me. Please do review because if you don't review how am I supposed to know what you think? I can take criticism. Good or bad, reviews are always appreciated as is criticism as it helps me to improve. So please do review to help me become a better writer! Thnx :D

xxx

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: there are certain things I own. And certain things I don't. Any questions?

Extra Authors Note: The next few time skips will mostly be e.g. a few years later or something like that as the next few time frames will not be exact and cannot be placed at an exact point.

TIME SKIP - A FEW MONTHS LATER

Ellen walked down the hallway of Tertree High school in Edinburgh on earth. On earth. She had to laugh at that. Her whole situation was ironic and quite funny. If she were to tell anyone they would laugh their heads off in disbelief. Hell, she still didn't believe it herself, and she'd been at this for a while now. She pulled out her folder to look at the photo of the blonde haired, green eyed, buck-toothed, freckled boy that was her AIT assignment. She still kind of thought he was cute. Not that she was gonna make a move or anything.1. Angels weren't allowed to be with humans, (it was one of the strictest rules), and 2. she only thought he was cute in a sort of lost little boy, baby-faced cute kind of way. She looked at his locker number (which she had researched so she could ace her assignment) which was 234. She shut the folder and casually put it back in her bag which was charmed so it was bigger on the inside. (**doctor who reference. I do not own) **She approached his locker and stood by it. There were stickers on it; Bunsen burners, skulls, toxic waste signs, sciency kind of things. He also had his name on his locker: "Roger Farbney". That (and her research) was how she knew she had the right place. She looked around and found the hallway deserted. She looked at the clock on the wall to find the time. She decided that people were probably in class. She sighed, leaning against the locker, prepared to wait. It seemed like she waited an eternity, though it was just one hour (she was quite impatient) until the bell finally rang and students came flooding out of their classrooms and rushed into the hallway as one big suffocating crowd. She stepped back closer to the locker in fear of being stepped on. She couldn't remember it very well because of everything that had happened but she was sure that her high school wasn't quite this crowded. She braced herself as the geeky, buck-toothed Roger Farbney, who was making his way to his locker with his head down, looked up and saw her.

Roger: W-what are you doing in front of m-my locker?

He asked nervously. He seemed to check her out and brushed furiously and looked away when he noticed she was smirking because she had noticed it.

Ellen: I'm here to help you. I can explain. But not here. School's over in a few minutes, yes?

She continued as she saw him nod.

Ellen: Then how about we go somewhere more private so I can explain properly?

She asked, raising her eyebrow in question. He nodded shakily, a little afraid. She smiled both comfortingly and reassuringly.

Ellen: You're safe with me.

He looked up, blinking, a little surprise and nodded again. He tired for a weak smile.

Roger: S-sure. Where?

She smiled again, brighter this time. Her smile lit up the whole room.

Ellen: How about the park on Old Travel Road? It's empty most of the time.

She suggested, grinning from ear to ear, her bubbly personality shining through. She appeared (and was at this time) so sweet and innocent. There really was no way you could say no to her.

Roger: S-sure. S-sounds good.

Ellen: Excellent.

Just then the bell to signal the end of school rang.

Ellen: Ah. Just in time.

She took Roger's hand and practically dragged him out of the school building. After a fifteen minute walk, or rather fifteen minutes of Ellen dragging Roger, they reached the park in Old Travel Road. Ellen grinned as she saw the place was abandoned.

Ellen: Yes Perfect.

She turned to face Roger finally letting go of his hand.

Ellen: To the swings. Shall we?

Roger barely had time to nod with her over-eagerness before she skipped off to the swings. He rolled his eyes and followed her. They both sat down on a swing. There was a pause with an audible silence before Roger cleared his throat.

Roger: I thought y-you were g-going to explain to me?

Ellen looked puzzled for a second before a light bulb clicked over her head.

Ellen: Huh? Oh yes! Explain.

She pulled out her AIT folder ready to explain everything.

Ellen: My name is Ellen. I am a guardian angel in training an you are my AIT: angel in training, assignment. My job is to make you smarter, cuter, and more popular. If I manage to do this then I complete my angel training and move up a level.

Roger: A-an angel?

He scoffed in disbelief. She looked around to make sure no one was in eye sight so no one would see what she was about to do.

Ellen: See? This is exactly why we needed to go somewhere private!

She hadn't got any wings yet but showed Roger a drawn pair of wings and a halo.

Ellen: I don't get my real wings or halo until I complete my AIT assignment.

She then made the drawn wings and halo disappear. She handed him a copy of his file which she pulled out from her bag. He gasped audibly in shock and blinked in utter disbelief.

Roger: W-w-what?

He blinked again and paused.

Roger: So I have my own p-personal g-g-guardian a-a-a-angel?

She nodded.

Ellen: Sort of.

She agreed.

xxx

Sorry its short. I know I said this chapter would be eventful but I'm afraid I'll have to save that for either next chapter or the one after. But I assure you there is plenty more to come. Please like my stories and please read and reviewx :D

xxx


	14. Chapter 14

Xxx

Hey I'm back. Please review this story. It's one of my biggest and best stories yet and I need reviews on it. Thnx. Also I have to apologise that I haven't updated in a while. It's because 1. I've had no reviews for this. 2. I've been busy spending time with my nephew and my sister in law, And 3. I've had some bad news lately and I've been kind of worried about it. So I do apologise for the delay. Right on with the story. Oh and I don't own wingin' it or anything associated to it as there are mentions in this story

Xxx

Chapter 13

Time skip - 2 years later

Roger and Ellen were sitting at the same park where Ellen had explained about him being her AIT assignment 2 years ago. They were sitting on the swing set together. They looked to one another, sharing a loving look. They leaned in closer and closer until their noses touched, and then... They leaned in closer and they kissed! It was warm and passionate and loving. The two of them were wrapped in their very own personal world. Roger was one of the only things that made her happy, apart from the angels that is, after such terrible events had happened to her. He and the angels were all she had now. She knew their relationship was forbidden but she didn't care. She loved him so much. The kiss broke apart as the two stared into each others eyes lovingly. This had been going on for a year now and they were yet to be caught. Although that was always something Ellen worried about. She also worried about what would happen after she completed her AIT assignment. But that was in the future and they could worry about it then. For now, this was the present, and she loved every second. They walked back, not holding hands as to be careful, when suddenly they bumped into Gloria. She smiled brightly at Ellen.

Gloria: Congratulations child. You have completed your AIT assignment with flying colours. And in such a short time too.

Ellen's expression was unreadable. For a moment silence filled the air until Ellen finally spoke, and smiled slightly.

Ellen: I take my job very seriously. In fact, it's more than a job, it's my life.

Anyone with half a brain could tell that Ellen loved what she did and was very serious about it.

Gloria: You are now a level 4. You have 1 year till your relocated.

Xxx

Time Skip - 1 year later

Ellen and Roger were on the swings at the park again, it was like their place now. They were interlocked in a kiss when no-one other than Mr. Joehson appeared in front of hem, instantly breaking them apart. Ellen gasped as he appeared. Mr. Joehson looked more than angry. He looked positively pissed.

Mr. Joehson: What is the meaning of this? It is forbidden.

Ellen: I-

Mr. Joehson interrupted her.

Mr. Joehson: No excuses! I'll make sure you're both punished!

Xxx

Scene change

Ellen and Roger were now in Mr. Joehson's office, awaiting their punishment. They both had worried anxious looks on their faces. Mr. Joehson slammed his almighty powerful fists on his desk causing a harsh wooden clanging sound. Both Ellen and Roger wince.

Mr. Joehson: Well I won't denounce you Ellen. You are far too fine an angel. And you will still get your wings.

He pointed to Ellen and suddenly she had her angel wings and halo, for real and for good. She gasped happily. This was what she always wanted. But she knew there had to be a price. Some form of punishment still. She just wasn't sure what.

Mr. Joehson: But there is a price.

He pointed to Roger and a parade of fire flowed from his fingers to Roger, knocking him dead on the office floor. Ellen kneeled next to Roger feeling his inexistent pulse, tears forming in her eyes. She had never dreamed an angel would be capable of this.

Ellen: You monster.

She spat. She had loved the angels and the AIT department. Gloria came in as if Mr. Joehson had done everything right, looking at her with disgust. That was the moment she knew Gloria wasn't on her side. She felt utterly betrayed. She clicked her fingers and teleported herself to the realm of he angels of darkness, the dark realm.

Xxx

Da da da. Well, wadyu think? EEventful chapter huh? Pls read and Pls review! Thnx: D Also I don't own wizards of Waverly place. There are references from the wizards vs. angel's episodes.

Xxx


	15. Chapter 15

Xxx

Hey. I'm back. This may be a short chapter tonight as I'm working on 2 other sequels at the same time. But who knows the chapter may also be longer as I'm feeling inspired. We'll just have to wait and see, won't we? On with the story. Please READ and REVIEW!

Xxx

Chapter 14

The dark realm was high up in the clouds and the sky was pitch black, making it seem forever night. The place seemed bare at the moment. Empty. There was nary a soul in sight. Ellen walked over to the wall and peered over it. It was a long, long way down. She backed away from the wall and span around, her white wings still in view, though the halo had disappeared.

Ellen: I'm looking for the master of the angels of darkness. I wish to join you.

She shouted seemingly into thin air. She stumbled back as suddenly a bald headed, pale faced, scary looking man who was wearing dark clothes paired with a top hat and a trench coat and scary black wings, that she recognised to be dark angel wings from her studies, appeared in front of her. She figured this must be the master of the angels of darkness. The man grinned manically as he saw the fear in her eyes. He tilted his head to the side, walking slowly towards her, looking like he was an insane tiger, ready to pounce.

Master: That would be me. I am Nahmreg. You wish to join us? Really child? But you're so sweet and innocent. You would succumb to evil? Let evil triumph over good?

Ellen crossed her arms stubbornly and gave him a blank, unsettling look.

Ellen: There is no good and evil. It's all a hoax.

She gestured upwards by tilting her head that way before looking Nahmreg in they eyes intensely. You could see a fire raging distantly in her eyes.

Ellen: They are just as evil as you are. If not more so because they pretend to be good. They pretend they're all about the greater good.

She shook her head.

Ellen: It's not about good or evil. It's about position. It's about rank.

She paused taking a deep breath.

Ellen: At the end of the day, it's about whose better.

Nahmreg smiled at her interestedly, considering her words.

Nahmreg: That's an interesting point of view. Just the way to look at things. I like you child. What's your name?

Ellen crossed her arms again, not in a stubborn manner this time, and set her eyes to the floor, wanting to avoid his gaze.

Ellen: It's Ellen.

Nahmreg placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up so that they held eye contact once again.

Nahmreg: You are safe here Ellen. You may join us.

He clapped and thunder sounded and lightning flashed and suddenly Ellen's pure white guardian angel wings were replaced with pitch black menacing looking dark angel wings. Nahmreg's smile dropped and his expression turned serious.

Nahmregg: But you must remain loyal. You mustn't go back to them. You understand.

Ellen scowled and as she spoke her voice was gravelly, filled with anger and rage. Her teeth were clenched tightly, as were her fists, as she spoke.

Ellen: They betrayed me. I will never go back to them.

She spoke, meaning every word. Gorog grinned evilly.

Nahmreg: Good. You are one of us now.

xxx

Many years went by and Ellen was with the dark angels. She had been loyal to them and she had performed tasks for them. Nahmreg had learned that Ellen was a powerful angel and had not wanted to test her in case he lost her so her tasks didn't involve murder or anything remarkably evil. Mostly, she was a foot soldier. A messenger. An assistant to the dark angels almost. But Nahmreg knew she was a most valuable asset and in the future she could be very useful to them. Many years had gone by and Ellen herself had lost track. If only she knew how many more years were to come. Ellen had seen murder before her eyes many a time since being with the dark angels and had made the choice not to stop it. She had also seen theft, rape, and disembodiment and still she just stood there and watched. She made no move to do anything. Not to stop it, not to join in, nothing. It was hard for her. This had become all she knew. Death and violence was all she knew. And that was just... sad. She looked around the dark realm and saw all the dark angels chatting to one another. All of them suddenly bowed as Nahmreg magically popped in. Except her. She wasn't going to bow to anybody. Especially after what he'd done to her. God she hated this place. She hated this. She hated her life. She hated all of it. She was just so confused. And she was tired of being confused. Nahmreg wasn't alone. He was dragging an unconscious male mortal with him. The mortal had black spiky hair and olive skin. He was wearing a plain grey t-shirt with plaid pyjama bottoms and bare feet. _Huh, must be night_ she thought. She often lost track of time here. She couldn't see the mortal's eyes as his eyelids were closed because he was unconscious. The dark angels stood at Gorog's signal. Ellen raised her eyebrows at him.

Ellen: A mortal? Why did you bring a mortal here?

Nahmreg smirked evilly at her.

Nahmreg: Because you're going to kill him, my dear.

Her eyes widened slightly but otherwise there was no visible reaction. Inside though, she was freaking out. She couldn't kill someone. Could she? Sure she had been around death enough but that didn't mean... She thought about it, logic winning over shock.

Ellen: Won't he be missed? Won' he be reported as missing or something?

Nahmreg shook his head and grinned.

Nahmreg: Nope. He has no family, no friends. No one to miss him.

Her mouth formed a small 'o' shape but again there was no other visible reaction. Gorog threw a gun at her and she caught it absentmindedly. Nahmreg then threw the mortal on the floor in her line of shot.

Nahmreg: Go ahead. Shoot him.

Her hand shook and the gun was all over the place. The dark angels quickly stepped to the sides. They couldn't die, but they'd still prefer not to be shot. Ellen's breath was also shaky. She took a deep breath, shot a glare at Nahmreg, lined up her shot, closed her eyes tightly, and fired. She heard the bang as she pulled the trigger and she heard the whiz as the bullet implanted itself in the mortal's chest.

Nahmreg: Well done my dear.

She refused to open her eyes. That was the first time she killed anyone. Though it certainly wasn't her last.

xxx

Time skip - A few months later

Over the last few months since her first kill, she had been killing more and more lately according to Nahmreg's wishes. She resented him for it. She blamed him for it. Even though she knew all she had to do was say no. She found that the killing didn't get any easier but in a way it did. Nahmreg had told her that the first kill is always the hardest. She hadn't really believed him until now. Why should she after all he'd put her through? She sighed. She sat on the deck chair by the wall alone looking at the view. She turned her head to her left as Nahmreg sat down joining her. He had a manic glint in his eye and was grinning evilly. Uh-oh. She knew what that meant. Nahmreg tapped his wrist as if looking at an imaginary watch.

Nahmreg: It's time my dear.

Ellen stood up alarmed and shook her head, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Ellen: No.

Nahmreg pinned her against the wall pressing himself against her.

Nahmreg: Oh yes. I'm afraid so.

His breath was hot in her ear and she could hear the smile in his voice. That twisted, creepy smile that she oh so despised.

(Younger viewers and viewers who have been affected by rape may want to turn away from this story now as this scene contains strong elements. It is also of a sexual nature so those who prefer not to read, I will put a star at the end of this so you know where to skip to. It is not necessary to read the scene to understand the story. Just know she has been raped. I am deeply sorry if this scene offends anyone or hurts anyone in any way)

He licked her neck before sticking his tongue down her black tank top and licking at the clit of her breasts. He then licked her nipples, taking them firmly in his mouth and sucking them, nipping slightly as he did so. She let out a small moan-like whine. He smirked proudly. She hated to bring him pleasure. She tried to push him off but he was too strong for her. And for years to come that would be the case. Until the day came that she was finally strong enough to go against him and win. He pulled down her skinny jeans, practically ripping them off and threw them on the floor. He then pulled her tank top down letting it hang around her feet. He used magic to chain her against the wall whilst he undressed himself. He then pulled off her knickers. She wasn't wearing a bra, which meant less work for him. He placed his cock inside her and started thrusting back and forth while she cried silently. Each moan was accompanied by a sob until finally they reached their climax points and, although she really didn't want to, they released inside each other. He pulled out of her, giving her a kiss on the cheek and disappearing. The chains disappeared also and she sank down against the wall, sobbing uncontrollably.

***rape scene over***

Her wings showed suddenly, a light appearing, and they changed from black dark angel wings to white guardian angel wings. She was a guardian angel again!

xxx

Time Skip - A couple of weeks later.

Ellen was curled up against the bathroom wall, crying silently, staring at the pregnancy test in her hand that had the little positive pink plus sign on it. She threw it against the wall in frustration. She ran a hand through her hair. How could this be? She placed a hand to her stomach. What was she going to do? She couldn't abort the baby. She still considered it a kid. She couldn't take away a life that had yet to live. She didn't think she could go through with an adoption. It was still her kid and she just... If the baby's father wasn't such a douche bag and hadn't raped her for this to happen, if she'd of been with someone she loved to do this, then things would've been different. She loved kids. And she wanted kids. If Roger was still alive and this was his they could of all been a big happy family... If it weren't for all the damn rules and regulations. And if he wasn't dead. But sadly that wasn't the case. She had to face up to reality. She was carrying the child of the master of the angels of darkness. Plus, although Nahmreg didn't know it,she wasn't an angel of darkness anymore. She was a guardian angel again. Although it was very rare, she had learned that guardian angel/ dark angel babies were highly likely to die at birth. This meant that her kid had less chance of living. Oh god. Her hand rested against her stomach protectively. It was at that moment she realised how much she already loved this baby that was growing inside of her no matter the situation she was in, no matter all the consequences and the rules. She stood up, forgetting the test she had thrown against the wall, and exited the bathroom.

xxx

Nahmre POV

(I thought it would be fun to try to see things from his point of view. It's going to be difficult though. :D )

I walked into the bathroom as I quite needed a pee. That was when I saw the pregnancy test. I eyed it curiously before picking it up to examine it closely. It was positive. I wonder whose this is? I walked out of the bathroom, completely forgetting the whole peeing thing, and walked to the centre of the dark realm.

Nahmreg: ANGELS!

I called. I had to figure this out. All of my loyal dark angels appeared in front of me. I held the pregnancy test in the air. I raised an eyebrow, curious as to who would come forward to claim it. I couldn't think who it could be. None of my angels were particularly fond of using such mortal instruments.

Nahmreg: Whose is this?

My eyes widened and I was completely shocked as Ellen raised her hand, slowly walking towards me. She put her hand down and stopped about 5 yards in front of me.

Ellen: It's mine, Nahmreg.

Nahmreg: Leave us.

I ordered the dark angels. They looked shocked but obediently did as I said and vanished. I tilted my head at Ellen.

Nahmreg: It's yours?

Ellen: Yes.

She answered simply.

Nahmreg: Is it-

I pointed to myself, not being able to form the words. She simply nodded. Yes. Well I suppose this could be good for me. It could mean an heir for my little kingdom here if ever something were to happen to me. I pondered it for a few moments. She coughed, indicating there was an awkward silence between us. I cleared my throat.

Nahmreg: Well um-

I could see in her eyes that she wanted to keep it. There really was nothing more to say. I nodded to show I understood and she smiled softly at me.

xxx

Time Skip - 9 months later.

Ellen POV

I was now 9 months pregnant and my water had broken a considerable amount of time ago. We were in the dark realm and I was in labour. I had begged him to take me to a real hospital but he was so god damn stubborn. I screamed as I felt another contraction. I distantly heard Nahmreg telling me to push. After what felt like hours later, I had given birth to a little boy. He had sandy brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes just like mine. We smiled down at him.

Ellen: What do you think of the name Jake?

Nahmreg: That's a great name. Jake it is.

But then we frowned as his eyes closed and he didn't make a sound. Nahmreg took him out of my arms and gently slapped him on the back. Nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing. I grew worried. What was gonna happen to my little boy? Nahmreg checked his pulse and shook his head, his eyes watering. I looked up at him my eyes filled with worry and confusion.

Ellen: Wha-

Nahmreg looked sad and his expression was solemn.

Nahmreg: He's dead.

I shook my head in disbelief. No! He couldn't be.

Ellen: NO!

Nahmreg shook his head too, then bit his lip and nodded as if to confirm it. That was when Jake's lifeless body turned to ash, which is what happened to previous babies who were made from a guardian angel and a dark angel.

Nahmreg: How could this happen?

I realised, with a sudden realization, that it was my fault. I had become a guardian angel again while I was pregnant with him and now he's dead because of me. Tears harassed me, constantly flowing down my face like a waterfall.

Ellen: (quietly) It's my fault...

Nahmreg looked confused.

Nahmreg: I don't understand.

Ellen: I turned back into a guardian angel.

I explained, standing up as I did so. He slapped me across the face, anger and fury clear in his eyes. He knew fully well what that meant.

Nahmreg: How could you?! How could you not tell me?!

I looked at him, my eyes practically begging him for forgiveness.

Ellen: I'm so sorry. I was wrong.

Nahmreg: Damn right you were. And how could you betray me after all this time?!

I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Ellen: Betray you? I don't understand...

He slapped me again, harder this time.

Nahmreg: Don't lie to me. You went back to the guardian angels.

Ellen: No I didn't. It happened after... we... made him.

I practically swallowed the words as they felt disgusting and awkward and oh so wrong on my tongue. He snorted at me.

Ellen: After you raped me.

I shouted at him aggressively.

Ellen: And not for the first time.

I slapped him hard across the face, harder than he had to me.

Ellen: I'm done.

Nahmreg: You'd better not be going back to _them. _

He warned.

Ellen: Trust me. I'm not.

And with that I walked away.

xxx

Time skip - Later that day

Normal POV

Ellen was still wearing the dirty bloodstained black gown she had given birth in. She was bare foot and her brown hair was a mess. Her hazel eyes were manic and she rather looked insane. She also held a gun in her shaking right hand which only added to the effect. She came across a posh looking woman who was wearing an extravagant dress with high heels and a pearl necklace. Ellen aimed her gun at the woman, fingered poised on the trigger.

Ellen: Hands up woman.

The woman instantly raised her shaking, frightened hands in surrender.

Woman: Who are you?

Although Ellen rather looked insane and obviously wasn't thinking clearly, something inside her had snapped that wasn't snapping back for a while.

Ellen: I'm someone who's starting to start fresh. Call me Toni. Toni Innoteya.

And with that she shot the woman once in the heart and the woman fell down dead. Ellen/Toni grinned, making the gun disappear. She clicked her fingers and her hair turned to a natural dark brown, almost black and was neat in a long down the back style and she was wearing black skinny jeans with a black tank top, a black leather jacket and plimsolls.

xxx

And thus Toni Innoteya was born. Hope you liked cos that's the end :D I can't believe I finished it. I didn't think I was gonna finish this chapter but I did! Hope you all enjoyed. Thank you to all those who have viewed and read this story. 41 views! Wahoo! But Pls ppl. Do review and let me know what you think. And id you don't know who Toni is then you didn't read the story that this is the prequel to. But doesn't matter it's a prequel. You can always go read the other story now! It's called Toni & Lorenza. And remember to review that too! :D Thanks everyone. 3 I love you all

xxx


End file.
